Naruto: Haunted by Sand
by Lacey-Desire
Summary: As a child Lacey had killed her own parents. After years she finds Interest in Gaara and Naruto but as the life continues, she finds herself falling for Gaara. But when Gaara nearly kills her, she tries to except that she is just like him. pairs: GaaraO.C
1. Chapter 1: The exams

**Authors note:**

**I believe it's only appropriate to explain these details such as how to read the story and what the characters look like.**

**When a sentence is _italicized _it's a flash back of some sort. Everyone can speak a small amount of Japanese.**

**Mujahid: The Sensei of the team. Almost the same look as Lacey but her hair is never put up and she carries a sword around wherever she goes (Hint: Mujahid means Warrior)**

**Gloria: Short black hair tied back by her headband. Lacey's older sister.**

**Blade: The weakest on the team. Looks moderately like Sasuke except his hair is much shorter. **

**Lacey: The strongest on the team. 2 sloppy blond pony tails tied by her head band. Has the uncanny ability to predict feelings and thoughts. If she's lucky, maybe even memories.**

I woke up and looked out the window. A shallow yawn escaped my lips. "Lacey, wake up!" I heard my team member, Blade, shout from downstairs. I burst up. "Coming!" I leapt out of my bed and quickly threw on my usual outfit which was a simple shirt and baggy pants with a large bow tied around my waste. I picked up my large, ball ended batons and held on in each hand as I ran down the stairs to the bathroom to set up my hair. I brushed it out and tied my headband into my hair. Each end of the strap was tied around a ponytail. I stretched as I walked to the others. "Next stop, The Jounin exams!" I stepped next to Gloria, the other member in are team. "Mujahid Sensei, when our we going to get there?" I said to Sensei. "We're already here anyway." I said.

I stepped into the large room and saw there was currently a fight going on. I looked down to the arena and saw two men fighting. One had sand all over himself and the other looked as if he couldn't move anymore. The one with the sand, who was on the ground lying on his back, outstretched his arm at the other man. The sand around the man worked his way towards the other. I heard a shrill "Lee-san!" From the other side of the room. The other man must be 'Lee'. I watched as sand wrapped around Lee's arm and leg. The sand guy suddenly clenched his fist tightly and Lee looked as if he was in enormous pain. "He's amazing..." I muttered quietly. Before I knew it the fight was over. The sand guy was standing again and sand surrounded him until he disappeared in it. He was now next to me and some others. "Excuse me, I'm Lacey Natashima, I was wondering your name?" The man with the gourd turned to look at me. "I'm Gaara, why would you be interested?" He replied coldly. His voice sent shivers down my spine. "I saw how amazing you fought and, well, you caught my eye." I said. I heard a popping noise and a note playing in from the arena and I looked down and someone else was already knocked out. I sweat-dropped at the loser. "Boy that was awfully fast..." Then I heard clicking and I saw on the billboard "Lacey versus Blade" I smirked at the board. "Ha, this will be easy!"

Pulling out my batons I simply twirled them around me and I was teleported into the arena. Blade jumped down. "Let the 11th match..." We looked eagerly at each other, ready to attack. "...Begin!" I heard. I leapt up into the air and whipped my ribbons at Blade. One of the ribbons managed to wrap around his fist where as the other, missed. I pulled my baton and Blade threw a knife at me hoping I will hit me. Blade was tossed forward to the ground and the blade missed. "You could never beat me, what makes you think it will work now?" I taunted. "Mummify!" I shouted as I whipped my batons once again at him. By swinging them in a circular motion while they flew at Blade, I wrapped him up in the ribbons. I smirked as I swung around me as fast as I could. I heard a muffled "C'mon Lacey! You can beat him like we always do!" Coming from where Gloria was. I, being the strongest on my team, could easily beat both of them, but I think I'll show off a little for that Gaara guy. I chucked him at the wall as hard as I could and as he hit the wall, the ribbons loosened their grip on him.

I walked up to him. "Hey…" I squatted down to him. "…You can do better that that, slowpoke." I insulted. Using only one of my Batons, I grabbed the ribbon and wrapped it around his neck. "Time to end this right now." I picked him up by tightly pulling the ribbon and I watched him choke happily. I never really did show that much pity when it came to pain. With hearing a satisfactory scream I chucked him and my baton across the arena. Using my other baton, I whipped it at Blade and it smacked away my ribbon. I walked over and grabbed it once more. Now feeling the want to kill him I took one of his own blades from his belt and held it above his head menacingly. As he gasped for air I got prepared to stab him. Gloria, noticing what's going on, jumped into the arena and held me back. "G-Gloria, What are you doing?" I threatened. "You're trying to kill again!" She said. "You are aware you're disqualified, right? I mean, you wanted more badly then even me to pass." She nodded. I closed my eyes and threw the blade to the side. "Thanks again for stopping me." I sighed. Gloria walked away without care of being disqualified. I watched her shoulder length black hair swing left to right as she stepped and her black, tattered dress swinging along with. "Winner, Lacey Natashima!" I nodded and used my laced batons as a rope and whipped it around the railing on the above level and pulled myself up. "I was hoping I could kill him." I muttered. I turned my gaze at Gaara.

_Gaara, who was on the ground lying on his back, outstretched his arm at Lee. The sand around Gaara worked his way towards the Lee-san. Gaara seemed to yell "Desert funeral" as he clenched his fist at Lee._

Maybe Gaara enjoys killing as much as I do? I looked at my hand. Why do I love to kill so much…? That I'll never know. But I love the feeling of warm blood on my skin after hearing a heart breaking scream. Although… I passed and that's all that matters… I looked again at Gaara. There's something about him that won't let me take my eyes off him… "Hey Gaara…" I pointed out. He turned to look very slowly. I got the chills but continued on. "… There's just something about you that you're hiding. I can sense these things you know." I said. I was very aware I was poking into his business I didn't really care. I've never really been all that polite. He just turned away. I noticed someone across the room that stands out as well. I yawned. "The fox demon… I can tell." I muttered quietly. Gaara side glanced at me as I shot my ribbon across the room and pulled myself over to a blond, spiked hair boy who I predicted had a demon. "Konichiwa, My name is Lacey Natashima, May I ask yours?" The boy's eyes lit up as he stared at me. 'Heh, he seems pretty strong.' "Hey, you look strong, I'm quite tempted to fight with you." I said. "Yeah! The first person who thinks I'm strong and wants to know my name! Yeah!" He screamed. I sweat-dropped. 'Is it too late to take that back?' "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, The soon to be Hokage!" I smiled. "I'm sorry to butt into your business, but It's a long story-" My eyes deepened and shadowed at the memory. "-But may I please talk to you alone?"

With tears in my eyes I stood with Naruto outside the arena. "I'm afraid to say I have a strange ability and I can… well… to put it briefly, sense what you are. You are… The nail tailed fox demon, Am I correct?" Naruto's eyes seemed to fill with fear. "Please don't ask me why I know these things." Naruto nodded painfully at me. "Gomenhasai." I said. "I'm sorry to pull you out here but I wish to fight you!" I pulled out my batons and Naruto nodded and smiled menacingly as if he forgot what we just said. Before we could even move a muscle to fight, our senseis appeared behind us. "Mujahid Sensei! We were about to fight!" I could also hear Naruto. "Kakashi! C'mon!" But both senseis's simply said "The winners of the matches are lining up." "_Just promise me this, young Lacey; you'll become a great kunoichi and live up to your dreams" I nodded with eyes full of tears. "Yes mommy." _I gasped. "Oh no! I better get in there then! Oh and Naruto, here, have this. Meat me, if you want to, here tomorrow at 12 sharp." I threw him a necklace. People I intend to know or already know I trust with these, they prevent me from reading their personality.

Before I knew it, it was time to head back to training. Personally I would want to talk to Gaara and Naruto and convince them to wear the necklace, that way I could be myself, not a copy of them. I brushed up my hair and tied on my headband. I jumped out my window. I usually do when I'm in a hurry. It hurts to land a bit since my room is on the third floor. I ran in tears of my memories of a child.

_I stood next to the strange man. He is so cold. He wants to kill me… I'm taking in his personality… "No! I don't want to be evil! Mom! I'm taking in his personality!" Before I knew it, I wanted blood. I need to shed blood. "S-sorry… Mother." I picked up my baton and smirked at my mother. I whipped my baton at her neck and wrapped it around. "I know you're not evil… Just promise me this, young Lacey; you'll become a great kunoichi and live up to your dreams." I nodded with eyes full of tears. "Yes mommy." I pulled on the baton and strangled her to the ground. "Mommy! No don't die!"_

I sighed. 'Just forget it, I didn't mean to.' I looked ahead. "Naruto!" I saw him standing ahead of me. "Are you wearing the necklace?" He shook his head and smiled. "Why should I trust you?" He answered. "Please put it on and I'll tell you why!" He shrugged and slid it over his neck. I sighed. "Thank you so much. I suppose you need an explanation?", "Well, yeah." He said. Tears rolled down my cheek. "The whole story?" He nodded and squatted.

"I was six."…

_"Mommy! Are you watching?" Mother nodded and smiled softly at me. I pulled out my batons. "Watch! Watch!" I spun around holding out my batons and felt the ribbons whip around me and occasionally smack against my face. In the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy man outside the window watching me._

"It wasn't just a man. He was evil and months later I returned home from ballet practice."...

_"Mommy? Are you home?" I walked into the kitchen, where I soon saw that shadowy man again. "Heh, leave now, your parents don't care anymore. I walked up to him._ _I stood next to the strange man. He is so cold. He wants to kill me… I'm taking in his personality… "No! I don't want to be evil! Mom! I'm taking in his personality!" Before I knew it, I wanted blood. I need to shed blood. "S-sorry… Mother." I picked up my baton and smirked at my mother. I whipped my baton at her neck and wrapped it around. "I know you're not evil… Just promise me this, young Lacey; you'll become a great kunoichi and live up to your dreams." I nodded with eyes full of tears. "Yes mommy." I pulled on the baton and strangled her to the ground. "Mommy! No don't die!"_

"It was on that night I was able to hear people thinking and realized I form into their personality. That's where that necklace comes in. It's made of special bead that disables my ability to read through you when you are wearing it." Naruto stared at me for a moment. I gasped for air. "I talk too much..." I smiled slightly with sarcasm. "So with that taken care of, I will be going now, I'm going to fight that Gaara guy." Naruto looked at me still again until he realized I was leaving. "Hey, I wouldn't." I turned around to look at him with a puzzled look on my face. "Why?" I asked. His face flushed until he spazzed and pointed at me. "I'm going to fight you that's why!" He shouted. I suddenly felt somebody in my presence. I shivered from chills. "Naruto, look for someone else around me, I can feel him!" I knew this feeling. I shuddered once again. "I-I haven't felt this way since... since... My parents!" I exclaimed. "Naruto dropped his finger. "I feel it too." He muttered and he looked around nervously. "Naruto! Look out!" I shouted. I dropped my batons and leapt at Naruto. I tackled him to the ground, pushing barely out of the way of a flying blade. "Father! Leave them alone!" I heard a familiar voice shout.


	2. Chapter 2: Failed revenge

Lacey: Finally, I get to **whoop** this guy's ass!

Gloria: Little sister, calm down.

Gaara: Hey, Lacey, You set off to find me and I'm not even in this chapter…

Lacey: You were in it, chill out.

Naruto: You pulled out a necklace and didn't use it…

Lacey: -sweat drop- Shut up you idiot.

Any-who… Finally I get the chance to kill Ookami, Blade's father. He is the one who forced me into killing mom and dad!

Gloria: Sis, are you _serious_!

Lacey: Yap and I'm rearin' to kill him!

Naruto: If you don't die first…

Lacey: I'm pretty sure I told you to **shut up**!

Naruto: -Sweat drop- a little moody today aren't yas…?

Lacey: **Shut up already Naruto!**

I looked up to see the same shadowy man as in my childhood. I reached for my batons. 'Shit! They're not there!' I looked at Naruto nervously. 'I can't get anybody hurt because of my damn curse again!' I stood up and stepped in front of Naruto. Trying to think of something fast, I pulled out a necklace. Blade was tossed from behind the man. I stared at him in shock. "Blade!" I shouted. I fell to my knees in front of him. I put my hands on either side of his head and pulled him up. "Are you ok?" I asked franticly. I picked him up because he was smaller than me and held him on my arms. "Naruto, run..." I whispered to behind me. "Now!" I shouted. Naruto stood and stayed as I turned to run. "Naruto!" I yelled. He smirked. "He can't beat me!" He insulted.

"No Naruto! I hate to put you down but he's freakishly strong!" I answered. Tears rolled down my face. _After staring at mother and father on the ground I looked at the man. Though my face was smirking, my heart was not. "Who are you!" I yelled. He let out an evil chuckle as he said. "Ookami Kuziru." I stared in shock and awe up at him. "Y-you're B-blade's... Blade's..." I stammered. _"Tell me, are you Ookami?" I asked. He simply didn't answer. I set Blade gently along the ground. I got in the correct position and before I knew it, I had quickly run behind my batons. "Whoa, her speed is awesome; she's almost faster than Bushy Brows..." Naruto muttered. I quickly untied my headband from my hair and tied it on my waste on top of my bow. My hair almost reached to my feat. I twirled the ribbons around me and once again I had teleported myself behind Ookami. With a chuckle I wrapped my ribbons around his neck but in my surprise, a large log appeared in a large cloud of smoke. "Damn! A Replacement Jutsu!" I turned around and felt something stab through my hand. "Shit!" I shouted.

"Naruto, could you do me a favor?" I looked at him menacingly. He shrugged. "What do you want me to do? I can knock this weirdo out for you." I shook my head. "Go get my sister, Gloria; she's down in the forest. You'll see her." I said.

By the time Naruto was back with Gloria, I was already on the ground trying my hardest to fight for a little longer. "Gloria! You're good at medical stuff right?" She looked at Blade's unconscious on the ground. "Yeah but… I don't think he can make it!" She said as she kneeled to him. She looked back at Naruto. "Is he your friend sis?" She asked. "Yeah- UGH!" I was tossed to the ground again. I moved my fist along my chin wiping the blood from my bottom lip. "Lacey! He has a very low heartbeat and shallow breathes!" Gloria yelled. "Get him some help; I can't take this guy much longer!" I answered. "Try to keep him from dieing, he's only 11!" It only came to my attention now that he was younger and needed help. I'm 12 and Gloria's 13. Not to mention, Blade is the weakest on the team. "Take this!" I flung my ribbons at his throat in a last attempt. He simply laughed as his arm raised and he merely poked the ribbon and it snapped. I fell back in shock. "T-those were unbreakable…" I breathed. Even Gloria was in shock. Then it finally snapped in her. "Is that Ookami!" She exclaimed. Once again the familiar tears slipped off my face to the ground.

All of a sudden I heard Naruto running behind me. I turned around. "The shadow clone jutsu!" There appeared to be many Naruto's running at Ookami. 'I knew he was strong! But this… this is stronger then me!' I thought. I snatched my headband and put it back into my hair. I sweat-dropped as all the clones ricocheted back and disappeared in a cloud of smoke except for the real Naruto. I smirked and grabbed Naruto by the collar while he was still unconscious and yelled at Gloria to grab Blade and follow me. As we ran, Ookami just disappeared. I heard Gloria stop running. "Sis wha- uh!" I grunted as I saw Gloria staring unbelievably at Blade. "His fa- Ookami threw a knife at us and hit Blade right in the chest… H-he's d-dead…" I let go of Naruto immediately and fell to my knees crying. 'Blade was our best friend… Everyone else shot us out. H-He cant die! He just cant!' Naruto woke up. He gasped at the bloody knife and Blade dead on the ground. I choked down a sob. "I-I tried to make s-sure n-nobody will d-die because of him again! N-Now he even killed h-his own s-son!" I held both hands over my eyes. "What did I miss? Where am I? And what's with all the blood?" I turned around and embraced Naruto in my arms. "Hey, let me go!" He yelled. I looked at him and let go.

His face softened at the expression on mine. "Did he die?" He asked. I couldn't bring myself to answer. 'At least I-I didn't k-kill him…' "Hey what are you doing here!" I heard Naruto's voice say. I moved my hands off my eyes and looked up and saw Gaara and his team mates walking by. Suddenly I felt murderous. "Why am I crying?" I stood up and walked over to the blood puddle by Blade. "Heh." I chuckled as I squatted next to it and stuck my hand in the blood. "This isn't that sad, its just another pathetic life that is gone now and there is no need to worry about any more. I mean, like I always say, Fight only for yourself and love only yourself." Gaara stopped and the team followed. "I think I like this person." He smirked. Naruto stared at me in awe. "You were just bawling your eyes out!" He said as his jaw dropped. "Yap and I don't know why. I laugh at blood and pain and I really don't care what you think." I walked away as Gloria ignored me because she knew it would be over soon. Gaara just shrugged and followed. "Hey, why are we following this freak?" A girl asked behind Gaara. "Hey you guys, I know Gaara but **who **are the other two?" I asked coldly. "I'm Kankuro and this is Temari.", "I don't quite want you guys' attitude so wear these and I can explain later." I threw two necklaces to the ground and continued walking. 'I know they wont put them on, but it's worth a try.' Gaara continued following me.

I suddenly felt my normal attitude approaching back to me, Gaara was the one who put on the necklace.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Authors note:**

**Gaara will be a bit OOC in this chapter.**

Naruto: **What **just happened Lacey!

Gaara: Yeah, what **was** that about?

Lacey: Gaara walked by! You know what happens when I'm around people!

Gloria: Naruto, Gaara, It **will** be over. It's a phase, The same thing happened when she ki-

Lacey: **Don't **you bring **that **up Gloria!

Tamari: Hey guys.

Lacey: o.O where did you come from?

Tamari: -shrugs-

Naruto: And why in the world did Gaara follow you away?

Gaara: Well… I-

Lacey: How the hell should **I** know!

Gaara: I give up

Naruto: Jeez don't get so angry!

Lacey: Shut up!

Naruto: No you **shut up**!

Lacey: Do I have to go over this **again!** SHUT UP!

Naruto: You can't tell **me **what to do!

(muffled arguing behind Gloria as she talks)

Gloria: This fight will last a while…

Gaara: -sweat drop-

---------------------------------------------------

I stared up at Gaara. "You didn't have to…" I breathed. I looked at my hands and screamed at the sight of blood. I fell to the ground and stared in awe at my palm. 'What did I do?' Gaara looked at me curiously. "G-Gloria!" I cried. I heard running steps behind Gaara and the others. She squatted next to me. "S-sister… D-did I kill someb-body a-again?" I asked. She embraced me in a loose hug around my shoulders. "No, you're ok." She said softly. I looked up at her. "L-let go of me…" I breathed. She replied with a small grunt and jerk. "What did you say?" She asked. Gaara looked at us as if we were idiots. I sweat-dropped. "I said, let go of me!" I flung my arm back and threw her off my shoulders. I stood up and put my batons safely tucked under my large bow around my waste. "I'm not a child anymore. I don't need any help and I've come to except that I'm different then everyone else!" Choking down another sob and ran off. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut. _"Come on big sis! We need to get home!" Gloria trailed slowly behind me. As we approached the house, Gloria peeked through the windows nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "Nothing, I-I'll wait here." She said. As I stepped in I heard screaming in the kitchen. _I stopped running and opened my eyes. "She knew." I whispered to myself. I jolted around angrily. Instead I let it go. "I'll never get anywhere in life with this… this **curse!**" I shouted. I sensed someone behind me. I placed my hand over my face again.

"What do you want?" I asked. No reply. I turned around "I** said** what do you- oh…" It was Gaara. I blushed. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to cry in front of you." I said politely. Still he didn't reply. I noticed he was still wearing the necklace. "Do you even know why you're wearing that?" I asked. He looked at my coldly. "I'll take that as a no." I sat on the ground and looked to the sky. "Let me explain it for you." I felt tears pour from my eyes as I explained my past more detailed then how I did with Naruto. Gaara's cold expression remained the same throughout my story. I sighed again as I wiped off my face. "I wouldn't care if you'd take it off, I don't mind having your feelings, you seem like how everyone thinks of me." I choked. Gaara walked up to my and leaned over. "You got it good." I blushed once again and turned away. 'Why am I reacting this way to him? If this was Naruto, I'd probably smack him right now for getting this close.' One thing is for sure, I don't like feeling this way. I looked at the necklace and he leaned back up. Quickly I reached out and snapped the necklace. It was then I realized I must've been too fast for Gaara because surrounding my fist was sand that never got close enough to my arm to stop it. I stared at my hand. "Naruto's right, I am fast…" I sighed. I stood up and outstretched my arms.

Tamari and Kankuro walked up from behind Gaara. "Gaara, what's taking you?" Tamari said. Kankuro nudged her and gestured his head at me. I could hear the faint whisper "I think what we heard was her childhood." Tamari shrugged and stepped up to Gaara. Something felt different about Tamari… Then it hit me. "That's not Tamari!" I realized. "Gaara, watch out!" I yelled. Gaara's stance hadn't changed. Tamari smirked as she outreached towards Gaara's neck. I stood still as well regardless of my worry. As the fake Tamari's hand reached Gaara, sand burst up and threw her back, revealing Ookami. 'I knew it!' Then he just disappeared again. I sweat-dropped. "Is he a strong-ass or a Houdini!" I joked. "I've had enough of this guy…" I sighed. I sprinted off behind Gaara, determined to find Naruto and Gloria. Then I remembered. "Gloria… she knew about mom and dad. I stopped in my tracks. 'Now all that's left of our team is Sensei, me and my double-crossing sister…' I was remembering Blade. 'His last memory of me… His last memory of me was me trying to kill him in the fights. I sat on my legs and cried into my hands again. I tried my honest hardest to look at the bright side. I couldn't get myself to get it. I looked at the bloody wound on the back of my hand and the stained palm. "Maybe… maybe I am just a monster… Maybe there is a reason even my own sister betrayed me… Maybe… Maybe…" I broke out in tears again. "…Maybe I deserve to die…" I finished. I choked down another sob and held my hands to my dirt covered face. "What am I…?" (**A/N: If you haven't found any similarities between her and Gaara yet, you are crazy!**) I sniffled. "That's not true… Gloria couldn't have known… Right? A-and I'm not a monster… Yeah, I'm not. I hope…"

I looked into the darkening sky. It was then I realized I was nowhere near the cabin and wouldn't make it there in time to sleep. I looked around. Maybe I could sleep on a pile of leaves or something…

I woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in my side. A bunch of kids were huddled around me and one was poking me. I blinked a few times out of tiredness. "Hey cut it out!" I swung my arms at them. They chuckled at me and ran away. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Little brats." I heard Naruto's voice from down the path. I saw Naruto and his team walking up the path. I rubbed my eyes and squeaked out a pathetic "Hi." Naruto ran up to me. He outstretched his hand to help me up. I clutched his hand and yanked myself off the ground. "Thanks. Hey what's your teammates' name's?" I asked. I looked at me then them. "Oh yeah!" He pulled me over to them. "Hey guys, meet Lacey Natashima! Lacey this is my sensei Kakashi and my teammates Sasuke and Sakura." The girl named Sakura smiled at me and Sasuke just stood there. "Yeah, hey." He mumbled. "I see you made a friend there, Naruto." His sensei said calmly. I rubbed the back of my head. 'I don't think his team likes him much…' "Nice to meat you too." I mumbled.

"Listen Naruto, are you still wearing that necklace I made you wear?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to his neck proudly. "Take it off." I said. He looked puzzled at me and blinked a few times before he slowly slipped it off. "I don't care if people wear them anymore. I'm just excepting the fact that I'm an outcast." I said, forcing a smile. Naruto handed me the necklace and I slipped it into my pocket. "Well, It's nice meeting you all, but, my friend is at the hospital." I said. Naruto looked at me. "I thought he was dead…" He murmured. I got angry and wanted to punch on the head very hard. "I'D RATHER YOU DON'T BRING **THAT **UP!" I shouted. "Ok fine, He's dead. You happy now!" I asked as I sat back on the ground. His team just stared at me confusingly. I heard a rustling. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed as well. I stood up and jerked around. Before I knew it, and to my surprise, Blade leapt out and embraced me. "Gloria told me how much you worried." He said. I looked at him awkwardly. "Uh… Blade… You were stabbed in the chest… You shouldn't be **hearing** anything." He looked up with a grin. "Replacement jutsu works awfully great doesn't it?" I smiled and I hugged him back. The team began to walk down again. "Naruto, come on."

I felt an extreme pain in my arm. I fell back and everyone looked at me in shock. Blade stepped back and Ookami was revealed. I clenched my teeth in pain. "B-bastard." I whispered. I forced myself up. "What do you want?" I said chokingly, holding my hand to a bleeding wound in my arm. My arm dropped. I felt determined to kill. "N-NO!" I shouted holding my head. I threw a necklace at him. It ricocheted off and hit the ground. "Guys, get out of here!" I shouted. I grabbed my batons then I realized they were broken. I heard a sound from in the trees. Sand appeared and surrounded Ookami. "G-Gaara?" I whispered. Gaara walked out and had his arm outstretched towards the evil shadowy figure. My arm twitched from pain. "I-I've never been stabbed all the way through before…" I mumbled. "Hey, Lace, need any help?" I turned around and stared at Naruto. "Your annoying." I mumbled. Naruto stood there shockingly and I heard Sakura laughing in the background. I stared menacingly at Ookami. "Gaara, let him go. He's not worth having his blood spilled by any of us. He's too low." I said. Gaara didn't let go. I blushed. 'Is he determined to help or determined to kill?' "Gaara! Did you hear me! Let him be!" I shouted. I saw sand inching towards me. 'He's determined to kill…' I thought. I swallowed nothing in fear. I backed off slowly. _"…Maybe I deserve to die…"_ I gasped for air out of shock and backed off faster. _"What am I…?" _I clutched my arm again. _"Nothing, I-I'll wait here." _Tears flowed down my face. "Maybe I **do** deserve to die." I whispered as I stood still. I tightly sealed my eyes.

The sand stopped approaching and stopped surrounded Ookami. "I'll let you off only this time." He said. I opened my eyes. The sand went into a hole on the top of the gourd and he stuck a cork in it. "T-thank you…" I blushed. I ran off behind Naruto and ran to the cabin. "Sensei!" I screamed. "That was awkward." I heard Sasuke mutter as I ran. "A-annoying?" Was the last thing I heard from anyone in that group.


	4. Chapter 4: Love tragety at the hospital

**A/N: I've gotten reviews about short un-descriptive sentences, This chapter will be better. Promise! Also, the last chapter had Sasuke out of the hospital, Gomen Hasai! I forgot he was in while typing that chapter.**

Pre-Chap Chat:

Lacey: Sasuke was right… that was **awfully** awkward…

Sasuke: What is with you?

Sakura: I liked how she shot down Naruto. I don't know why he listens to her though.

Naruto: A-annoying?

Gloria: Sister-

Lacey: Gloria! Don't you talk to me! Not after the hospital thing!

Gloria: Huh?

Lacey: I knew you were planning on something by sending me there alone!

Sakura: Oh yeah. That was weird. You were really freaking out…

Gaara: You can say that again...

--------------------

I awoke back at the cabin after a long night trying to fix the ribbons that I thought until now was unbreakable. With a hollow yawn I stared to the ceiling. "I'm still in my clothes…" I pulled my headband out of my hair and put back in a different way. (**A/N: Like Sakura's**) I sat up. With a loud crash I yanked my head down. "Damn it! I'm on the top bun-!" I had slipped off the side. I felt dizzy. "Ow…" I laid there for a second felling the smooth cold wood on my back until I decided to tough it out and get up. "I must've left my batons with Sensei… I guess I'm not training today…" I rubbed my head again. I leapt over to my worn dresser. Within minutes I slipped into a sun-dress. I sighed and looked down at my feet only to see worn out sandals. "What am I going to do with these?" I slipped them off and walked to my closet, which had its door ripped off in old age. I pulled out a new pair and threw the old ratty ones away behind my shoulder. As I slipped them on I heard yelling from outside. I pushed them on fast and climbed up the bunk to see Gloria hollering for me outside. I placed my hands in a cup around my mouth and shouted "Just a minute!" I jumped off the bunk and thudded against the ground. "Ow… This is not my day…" I stood up and took two step until…

"**I'M HUNGRY!**" I swung my arms around and hugged myself around the waist, holding my stomach. "Damn it… I haven't ate in three days…" My face seemed to twitch as I reached out slowly to open the door. Before I could even reach the door, it slammed open and crushed my fingers. "GAH! AIYA! WATCH IT!" My head fell into a sweat-drop, still managing my face of pain. I heard Gloria say. "Hey, you should visit Naruto, he has been in a coma for a few days, and in a coincidence, you were too!" A smug smile showed up on her face. I twitched a few more times. "You mean to say I haven't eaten in **more** than just three days!" Gloria nodded with the smile beginning to grow into a grin. "No time to eat though, I mean, the main matches are tomorrow!" She said, trying to either make me hungrier, or drive me crazy. I twitched once again. "Screw you, I'm eating!" I shoved her aside and walked through the door with one arm still wrapped around my waist. "Hey, Blade! Cook me up some pancakes-oh yeah." I muttered. It slowly came back to me that he died. I huffed in my moment of least care. "Gloria…!" I shouted. "Nope! Not getting' nothin' from me!" I heard her evil voice from my room. "Fine! I'll visit! You comin'?" I shouted. "No… I want you to go a-a-all alone." Her voice having a strong sense of hate in it. I ran to the drawers and pulled out a small paper, a handheld hole puncher and a pen. I punched a hole and wrote "To Naruto, Get well! From Lacey:)" I ran outside and picked a flower and squeezed it through the hole. "AIYA! PAPER CUT!" I screamed. I laid my finger on my bottom lip.

"It kinda stings." I said. 'This really isn't my day…' I thought. My cabin is near the hospital, so thank goodness. I don't want to walk a long ways. I began to walk down the path as I began to worry about the main matches and forgot completely about my hunger. 'What are the chances I'm in a coma for just as long as Naruto, and why does she insist I go alone? What is she planning…?' I pondered as I approached Hospital doors. Inside I spotted Sakura. I shoved open the doors and got familiar chills as I spied a shadow approach her at the table. It vanished sure enough and I was able to go forward again. "Hey! Konichiwa!" I shouted at Sakura as I waved happily. "Oh, hi!" She answered. "You're that girl Naruto likes right?" She asked. "Well I- Wait! Did you just say--!" I blurted. She smiled. "Here sign in." She pointed out a clipboard. I stepped over towards it and leaned over on the table. "La-cey Na-ta-shi-ma." I spelled aloud as I was writing. "Okay!" I said. "So who are you coming for?" I asked, poking at the petals on my flower out of boredom. "Oh, I'm here for a friend, Lee-san. And maybe… Sasuke if he is back yet." She muttered. I blinked at her. "Hmm… Well, I'm coming for Naruto, and I didn't know Sasuke was in." I said, obviously confused at what I'd missed. We continued walking down the halls; I was engulfed in the silence in which was around me.

"Oh, this is my stop, bye!" Sakura said, stepping behind a door. I continued walking down the hall until I heard yelling from a room. I sweat-dropped. "That's his room alright." I murmured. I squeezed behind the door and only saw Naruto face first diving into his pillow. "Naruto?" I asked shyly. "WHERE'S MY CLOTHES! I CAN'T FIND MY CLOTHES!" Is what I heard from him first. He tore himself from his bed and looked up. "I got you this." I handed him the flower, still sweat-dropping from his welcome. I turned to see someone sitting by his bed. I smiled sweetly at him. "I'm Lacey Natashima; I was wondering your name?" I alleged. He's expression didn't change. "Shikamaru." He said simply. My face dropped in another sweat-drop. 'They sure make you feel welcome now-a-days don't they?' "Get well, Naruto." I said sweetly as I waved and stepped out the door. A now familiar angry sensation over came me. He must be near. _"A wound of the heart?_ I fell to my knees with my hands clenched on my head again. 'I usually don't get memories!' I thought. _"Yashamaru…" _I closed my eyes tightly. _"Hey, Yashamaru, I need ointment." _I tightened my grip. _"Go home! Monster!" _I shoved myself up and tried to shake it off. Suddenly I heard thoughts. Something about death, about… Lee! I recognize this name. 'He was that boy Gaara was fighting!' I slammed open the door. "Naruto!"

--------------------

Before I knew it, the idiot Naruto picked a fight with Gaara in Lee-san's room. All the mixed emotions were making me feel queasy, so I stayed in Naruto's room waiting for it to end. "Ah, what's wrong with me? I can't even stay in a room where there is mixed emotion. There was fear, anger, annoyance, sadness and a hint of love somewhere in there." I sighed. "Where'd the love come in is what I want to know…" I mumbled. I rubbed my eye and laid back. I heard the door to the room open and I jerked up. "Oh, hi Sakura, what brings you here?" I asked sweetly. She looked around the room; I assumed she was looking for Naruto. "I remembered last minute Naruto was here..." She muttered, still looking around the room. I twiddled my thumbs out of boredom when a strong sensation of hate and fear at the same time smacked against me and knocked me back. Never had I been able to be pushed by the emotions. Immediately I thought "Naruto and Gaara!" A feeling this strong had to be deadly, I needed to help. "E-excuse me Sakura..." I breathed, clutching my head and bumping past her and through the door. I found the energy to yank my hand away from my head as I scanned the halls for Lee-san's room.

"It's got to be over there. That's where the feeling seems strongest." I jerked myself down the halls, making my way to the room. I burst through the door and collapsed to the ground. Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto turned to see me. I looked up with bloodshot eyes. My mind was flashing back to torture. To a little boy with fiery red hair. To a little boy who was confused and scared. I was seeing memories. I never knew I could... that is... until now... I felt tears pour down my face. "I-I'm just like you... W-we have the same past..." I said. I looked up at Gaara with cold eyes, anger now consuming me. Gaara stood still and emotionless, only changing enough to stare down at me. I gathered enough strength to place my hand along the wall and pull myself up. "I-It's good to see I'm not the only one to feel like I was never loved..." Gaara stared still at me as I mumbled those words. A smirk slapped across my shaded face. All the emotions were still driving me crazy. "Is that why... I like you so much? Because we're the same?" Naruto stepped back. "She likes him?" He muttered. Anger clawed through Naruto's eyes. Naruto charged at Gaara angrily. I gasped and stepped forward, almost collapsing to the ground. It was too much anger for me to grip. "Naruto, you idiot!" Shikamaru blurted.

"Naruto..." I whispered, hoping that he would hear. Naruto stopped running and turned to me. "Lacey?" He answered. I looked up. "Naruto... the anger... it really hurts... stop... this feeling... is strong enough to kill me..." Naruto's eyes became blank, being in total shock. Gaara, who isn't being himself, looked as if those words affected him too. My mind eased back as the emotions lightened. I fell back against the wall, feeling the painfull slam against the wall.


End file.
